Sagat
Introduction Sagat is a playable character in the Street Fighter series, and a Muay Thai fighter. First appearing in the original Street Fighter as the final boss, Sagat was originally a boss character in the early editions of the series. He was later turned into a regular, playable character. Sagat is also referred to as "The Emperor of Muay Thai", "The King of Muay Thai" or "The God of Muay Thai" in the games. Personality Sagat encompasses a stereotypical "proud fighter" personality, since he is very powerful and strong-willed, as well as hard-working; he is dedicated in body and spirit to martial arts life. His uncommon physical appearance makes him menacing and downright unfriendly at first glance, which holds true to a certain extent. In contrast to his initially violent and sometimes cruel nature, Sagat appreciates opponents that are worthy and of strong character, and greatly despises taking unfair or dishonest advantages in combat. His more honorable traits come to the forefront during his storyline development, and his pride gives way to an honesty of sorts similar to Ryu, his purpose now defined by the "heart of battle". Appearence Sagat is characterized by his intimidating appearance and towering muscular build; he wears Muay Thai trunks with colors varying from purple with yellow trim, to blue with red trim, to blue with yellow. He also wears the hand and feet wraps common to many Muay Thai practitioners. Also, Sagat is depicted as being totally bald. The massive scar on his chest is a result of a fated fight with Ryu in the original Street Fighter. He also wears a black eye patch not seriously hamper his ability as a powerful fighter. Muscles Sagat intimidates his opponents with the power and aura his muscles creates. His powerful pecs are solid and huge, his manly six-pack is ripped and his bulging biceps are strong and muscular. Sagat can take on any opponent with the force of his muscled physique. Techniques and Playing Style Sagat's Muay Thai focuses on crushing, hard-hitting blows. Sagat uses techniques such as the Tiger Shot and the Tiger Uppercut. Throughout his appearances, his moves has become a single-hit attack with increased priority. He possesses the Tiger Knee as well, which works as an approach and a longer-distance punish. Trivia *He is 226cm tall and weighs 111kg. *The Thai word, sagat means "to intercept or to stop something from advancing". It can be interpreted to mean "guardian" or "protector". *Sagat utilize the Power of Pandora to boost his muscle power beyond superhuman levels, with certain drawbacks such as extreme exhaustion of his body after the duration expires or the pain he can experience during transformation. *In Street Fighter X Tekken, Sagat can use power-ups called gems on his body to enhance his performance in the ring. Gems can give him bonus stats such as power, endurance and strength. Gallery Sagat IV.jpeg|Sagat in Street Fighter IV Sagat II.jpeg|Sagat in Street Fighter IV Sagat I.jpeg|Sagat in Street Fighter X Tekken Sagat Sprite.gif|Sagat's Sprite Category:Video Game Musclemen Category:Tough Guys Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wide-Shouldered Musclemen Category:Bulky Musclemen Category:Big Musclemen Category:Heavy-Weight Category:Scarred Musclemen Category:Shirtless Musclemen Category:Street Fighter Musclemen